


In Good Hands

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Series: Just Listen [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Now Introducing Aunty Natasha, Baby sharing, Chair Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, In Fact He's All Grown Up And Ready For A Foursome, Kink Negotiation, Like I Have No Excuses, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Underage, Not polyamory, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Peter is of age, Riding, Rough Sex, Sass, Smut, Teeny bit of angst, They Just Like Screwing Around With Each Other, What Have I Done, not like that though, uncle Bucky, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: Part 5 of the Just Listen series. Peter has been really warming up the increased interaction between the four of them. This leads him to have a special request for his daddy...and his uncles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I got more than a fair few requests for this so the babies and daddies are back and they're sharing ;) As always I worry about this series becoming over played or not meeting expectations so all constructive criticism is welcome. I do have a few stories planned for this so you will see me again. Toodles.

Peter threw one last punch at the pad in Widow’s hand before backing off wearily. He’d been working himself hard, partly out of boredom since Tony was constantly away with Stark in the run up to their latest launch and partly to blow off steam since his imagination would not calm down. First it was the car, then that time Steve and Tony had come back from a deep cover mission.

Bucky had decided to teach him five card poker and the two played well into the night. Buck offered to let him crash in his and Steve’s bed and it seemed harmless enough at first. That was until their daddies came home and found them. It had been two weeks and they were _so_ hungry for them. Peter’s eyes still rolled up recalling the hot eroticism. The way Steve and Tony moved purposefully, standing at the foot of the bed, never breaking eye contact as they undressed. Then fucking them with wild abandon again and again. They were insatiable. Even in the morning, Peter shivered as he remembered the slow, deep thrusts of Tony while watching Steve take Bucky up against the steamed shower glass.

All of it left him hungry and wanting in a way that he couldn’t explain. Actually, that was lie, he could explain it but wouldn’t ever put it in words. Just the thought of voicing his newfound desire caused shame to churn in his gut. He sat down and kneaded his forehead when a hand on his shoulder caught his attention. “What’s eating you?” Nat asked.

“Nothing,” Peter denied.

“Bullshit,” she snorted. “You and Tony are so alike it’s scary. Whenever something is bothering you, you work yourself to the bone. Does it have anything to do with a couple of super soldiers you’ve been fucking around with?”

“What do you know?”

“Only that’s it’s fuck hot to listen to,” Natasha smirked. “So what’s the story?”

“Gah,” Peter sighed dismally. “Me and Tony, and Steve and Bucky, we’ve had this thing going on. We’ve messed around in front of each other but we’ve never -”

“Crossed streams?” Widow looked entirely too entertained for Peter’s liking.

“Yeah that. Except now I’ve been thinking that maybe I’d like to…with all three of them…on me I guess…” Nat’s eyebrows shot up into her hair and a broad grin broke out across her face.

“Look at you,” she cheered. “All grown up and ready take on three dicks at once. Have you decided who goes where?”

“Ugh no,” Peter rolled his shoulders. “I kind of want them all over the place.”

“Alright stop right there. You ‘kind of’ want? Kiddo sure you’ve never tried this before but in your mind, do you want this yes or no?”

“Yes. Yes I want it. I’m just nervous talking to Tony about it. This was my boundary. I’ve said a million times that I don’t want anyone else but him in all things. What if he thinks I’m saying he’s not enough anymore? Or worse yet, he agrees just to make me happy and doesn’t actually want it.”

“Were it anyone else I’d say those are well-founded fears but Tony Stark is literally the last individual on Earth that would judge you for wanting a foursome. The man is the modern innovator of the orgy, at least he was until Pepper. He might have slipped back into old habits after they were finished but then he found you and has been stuck on you ever since. Still doesn’t change the fact that the man is a kinky bastard who would try anything three times.”

“Four to ensure accuracy,” Peter added wryly.

“See? People change their minds about their preferences all the time. It depends on the circumstances. Say you love cookie dough ice cream and hate chocolate generally. BUT maybe there’s that one mom and pop shop on the other side of the city that just makes the best chocolate ice cream you’ve ever tasted. Doesn’t mean you’ll suddenly love the flavour and forget all about cookie dough. Cookie dough is the one you go home to, the one you turn to after a bad day. Just on occasion, you make a trip out there to grab some chocolate or when you happen to be passing by and feel in the mood for it.”

“And what if cookie dough only tolerates chocolate for my sake and actually resents sharing the freezer however infrequently?”

“I think if cookie dough was actually opposed to the idea, he wouldn’t have talked about it so much.” Peter meeped mortified and Nat shrugged. “I said it was hot to listen to.”

“And I’m officially done with this conversation,” Peter stood. “You are right though, I need to talk to Tony. I think I’ll swing by Stark with lunch.”

“That desperate for it huh?” Nat drawled. “Alright, I see you Peter. Just remember to pay the kindness forward, leave a window open or something for _Aunty Natasha_.”

“You’re fucking sick,” Peter laughed against his will.

“Hi Pot, I’m Kettle, nice to meet you.” They two shook hands and Peter left to get cleaned up and meet Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Peter and Tony for this one, enjoy!

Peter arrived at the Stark Industries offices a couple hours later laden with cheeseburgers, fries, and drinks. He passed by Pepper’s office and saw she was on a call. He waved from the door, “Is he in there?” he mouthed, gesturing to Tony’s space.

“Should be,” she mouthed back. She pointed to the bags and gave him a thumbs up, “Thank you. Hasn’t eaten all day.” The pair rolled their eyes in tandem. Whether it was the lab or the office, Tony was absolute shit at taking care of himself. Pete gave her a silent two-finger salute and made his way to Tony’s office and knocked.

The doors opened on their own and Peter found Tony on the phone too. “Yes, yes,” he was saying. He turned and lit up when he saw Peter there and a warmth settled in Spidey’s chest. Steve Rogers and James Barnes might make him hot but Tony Stark made him feel loved.

Peter began to set up the food on either side of the desk but Tony stopped him, dragging Peter’s stuff over to his side, sat down and pulled Peter into his lap. “Listen,” he said to whoever was on the phone. “I’ve just been handed some pressing matters. I’ll try to call you back to tack down the details, if not Ms. Potts will send you an email with the information. Yes. Fine, goodbye.” Tony hung up and kissed Peter soundly. “Hey there gorgeous.” He said muffled against his lips.

“Hey yourself,” Peter drew back. “How’s your day?”

“Infinitely better than it started,” Tony rubbed his back. “Oh wait, hang on.” He tapped some keys on his computer and the doors shut with a loud click. Then he hit a button on the phone, “Pepper I’m on lunch. You can field my calls and send an email to Ruthers on the tech specs. Give me an hour…ish…”

“We have a meeting in two hours! So help me god Anthony Edward Stark if you show up with hickeys I will play that tape from Milan at the base.”

“No hickeys, promise,” Peter piped up.

“Fine. Weird how I trust Peter not to disgrace this company more than it’s namesake.”

“Peter is incapable of being disgraceful,” Tony informed her. “Now let me enjoy my boyfriend in peace.” He ended the call and cuddled his boyfriend wearily. “I needed this baby, thank you for coming.”

“It wasn’t all altruism, but we’ll get to that in bit,” Peter reached over and handed Tony a burger. “First food.” They ate together, laughing and joking about their day and trading kisses. Seeing Tony so happy and bright, Peter made a point to himself to come out more often…if Tony wanted anything to do with him after this.

“Okay,” Tony tossed his napkin aside at last. “Food’s finished, what are the other motives for this visit?”

“Dormamu I’ve come to bargain,” Peter cracked turning to face him properly.

“Keep it up and Strange will kick your ass,” Tony chuckled. “What do you need sweetheart?”

“It’s about us and Bucky and Steve,” Peter began. “I was curious about how serious you were being with the whole ‘letting them use me’ thing because I think…I know…that is…I want to…you…and them…” Peter lost his nerve and dropped his eyes. “I love you so much, like no one else.  I don’t want you to feel like you’re not enough because you are enough. I’m so happy. I just can’t stop thinking about it. I tried to hold back, I really did.”

“But you couldn’t.” Peter raised his head and found Tony’s eyes had gone black and his grip tightened painfully on his hips. “You got so fucking greedy that you just had to show up at daddy’s work to beg for it. How the fuck do you expect me to get anything done now?”

“I’m sorry daddy, I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t want you to be upset with me. I was so scared.”

“Aw sweet thing, you should never be afraid to ask me anything.” Tony’s soft words contrasted ominously with his predatory look. “Even if you need three cocks to feed this ravenous body.”

“You’re not disgusted? You don’t hate me?”

“What? Never!” Tony insisted. “Even if I was opposed to this idea – which I’m not – it would take a lot more than a sex fantasy to make me turn away from you. As it happens I’m extremely onboard with this one.”

“You’re okay with sharing me?” Peter challenged. “You’re okay with doing all those dirty things your baby has imagined since that night you came back from deep cover?”

“Each and every single one of them,” Tony replied unflinching.

“So,” Peter loosened Tony’s tie. “If I said I wanted you to watch as Steve split me in half while Bucky fisted our cocks, you wouldn’t be mad?”

“I’d take pictures,” Tony met him head on.

“And if,” Peter continued. “I said that I wanted to be tied down while each of you took turns with my cunt…wouldn’t bother you at all?”

“I’d stock up on lube,” Tony pulling his baby closer.

“I don’t want lube daddy,” Peter whispered salaciously. “I want to be so full of all of your cum that you _and_ Uncle Steve can fuck me until I pass out.”

“Holy fuck,” Tony hissed, grinding them together.

“Picture it daddy,” Peter undid their pants and squeezed their dicks together, precome making it easy to slide his fist along them. “So fucked out that I can’t move anymore, just a fuck doll for you take your pleasure.”

“Whore,” Tony accused but it came out like a prayer.

“Thought I was incapable of being disgraceful,” Peter teased.

“Who would believe us huh?” Tony thrusted up. “Not even the base believes that you are the source of the debauchery. They think me, Steve, and Bucky are responsible for it all. As far as anyone is concerned, you’re an angel that has been defiled time and again by a pack of demented perverts.”

“So what am I then?”

“A siren, a demon luring three helplessly weak men to their ruin.”

“You’re assuming Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky will want to play with me,” Peter pushed closer, undulating as if he was riding him.

“They will. The three of us are gonna take our time, make baby squirm and cum until he cries. So pretty when you cry. Fucking greedy little thing, I’m going to enjoy watching you get fucked senseless.”

“Yours is still the last cock I want to feel in me,” Peter sped up. “Promise…fuck!....promise you’ll fuck them right out of me daddy, please!”

“Yes baby, yes sweetheart. I’ll make sure that you always belong to me.” Peter dove forward to capture his mouth as they spilled together. The younger man had just enough wherewithal to grab some tissues before it got on Tony’s pants.

“Wow,” Pete said at last.

“Yeah.” Tony gulped in air. “You really need to come by more often.” There was a beat before laughter bubbled up between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!

Later that evening, Peter sat in his and Tony’s bedroom fidgeting on the bed. Tony told him that he would speak with Bucky and Steve about his idea. He wanted Peter to calm down and relax before taking this huge step and knew that the best way to do that was to take charge. A knock at the door signalled Tony poking his head in, “Hey, they’ve agreed.” He paused until Peter nodded for him to continue. “May we come in?”

“Sure,” Peter rose as the three men filed into the room. They all stared at each other awkwardly. Peter didn’t know quite what to say. Thanks? This was hardly asking one of them to grab a cup of coffee.

Again, Tony stepped up. “Alright ground rules. This is Peter’s show but everyone has that right to call it if they want to stop. Safewords all around. Starkite.” He pointed to Peter.

“Eleven.”

Bucky, “Bucharest.”

Steve, “Howl.”

“Good,” Tony bobbed his head. “That said, do you two have any limitations we should know about?”

Bucky put up his hand. “I’m all for Steve fucking Peter, heck wouldn’t mind doing it myself to be honest, but I’m not ready for a full baby-trade yet. Touching and tasting sure, but not letting you in Tony, sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Tony waved it off.

“Am I allowed in?” Peter asked blithely and Bucky choked.

“Not up to it for now. You can suck me down all you want if it’s any consolation,” the soldier replied.

“I can work with that,” Peter shrugged to chuckles.

“Alright kid, your call, how do you want us?” Steve offered.

With bravery he didn’t know he had, Peter slunk back to the bed, shedding his clothes in the process. Laid bare across the covers, he held out a hand to them, “Hold me.” The trio moved in unison and Peter got a rush at how effortlessly he commanded them. Tony got to him first on the right, sliding an arm under his head. Steve came up on the left, propping himself on his side and cupping his face. Finally Bucky from the foot of the bed, crawling up between his legs. Three sets of hands stroked him reverently and Peter mewled at the luxurious sensation. “More,” he breathed. The pressure increased, that hands roamed over his entire body, squeezing and rubbing every inch. Two separate hands found his nipples, pinching both simultaneously just as another hand palmed his length. Peter arched up, gasping.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Steve breathed into his temple.

“Perfect,” Tony pecked his hair.

“Let us taste you sweetheart,” Bucky pled breathlessly.

“Yes,” Peter hissed. “Taste me.” Immediately their mouths descended; Steve at his neck, Tony to his nipples, and Bucky on his inner thigh, still caressing but skirting his centre deliberately. It was equal parts decadent and depraved being worshipped by them. They feasted on him, lavishing his skin with marks and bites that Peter hoped would stay for a while. He tugged at their clothes listlessly, “Off!”

Never in history had fabric disappeared so fast and they crowded closer, devouring with increasing fervor. Peter’s eyes rolled back, he could come just from this alone but he had other plans. He sat up and kissed Tony deeply. “You once said I’d get on my knees for the three of you in a heartbeat. You weren’t wrong.” He pushed the older man down. “You first daddy.” He took him into his mouth and Tony groaned loudly, grasping the back of his head. Peter moved languidly, drawing out every suck and lick for the length of Tony’s cock.

“Is this your way of saying thank you sweetness?” Tony taunted even as his breathing hitched and chopped. “He came to my office, begging me to let him whore around with the two of you.”

Steve chuckled darkly, “Precocious ain’t he?”

“That’s one word for it,” Tony pulled Peter off, thumbing his swollen, wet lips. “Go on, you know what to do.”

Peter nodded, the prospect of it actually happening now filling him with nervous anticipation. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tony kissed him. With one last look, Peter turned Steve, this was definitely pushing boundaries for him and he knew it showed.

“Don’t worry kiddo I got you,” Steve took his hand and pulled him closer. “What’s your safeword again?”

“Eleven Uncle Steve,” Peter replied obediently.

“Good boy,” Steve kissed his forehead. “Let’s get comfortable.” Steve sat back against the headboard, one arm looped around his shoulders as Tony and Bucky watched them intently, palming themselves. “Go ahead, touch me.”

Peter bit his lip and tentatively reached out to grasp Steve’s length. It was hot, hard, and heavy in his hand, not an unfamiliar sensation but somehow still different from Tony. He knew, his heart knew that this was not the man he loved and that made him calm down some. He began to move slowly, still conscious of his boyfriend watching him pleasure another man. “Is this okay?” he asked, to who he wasn’t sure.

“Very very okay,” Steve replied.

“I second that,” Tony concurred.

“Your daddy’s being very generous isn’t he?” Steve smirked. “I think I should be too, what do you say gorgeous?”

“Mhm,” Peter hummed.

“Go on baby,” he said to Bucky. “Have some fun before your turn.”

“Okay,” Bucky crawled forward easily. He paused for a beat and then swallowed Tony down with ease.

Tony gasped, “Holy fuck! Your daddy wasn’t kidding when he said you have a mouth for this.”

“Told you,” Steve intoned. They watched them for a bit, Peter keeping his hand going on Steve. “You ready to try?” he asked Peter. Pete nodded and lowered his head, letting his tongue hit first, small kitten licks around the top, just to get used to the taste. Steve shivered under him, “Don’t stop sweetheart,” he whispered. “Take me all the way in.”

Peter opened his mouth wider, slipping down further until he felt the blunt tip hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around it, bobbing his head slightly to try force it deeper. “Like this Uncle Steve?”

“Just like that.” Steve gripped his head.

“I can’t wait to feel this inside of me,” Peter mused with a sly smirk. “Did daddy tell you that I want you to cum inside me?”

Steve growled dangerously, hustling him into his lap. “Don’t need to ask me twice.”

“Impatient fucker aren’t you?” Tony chided without heat, rolling lazily into Bucky’s mouth. “Your boy didn’t even get his cock taken care of yet.”

“I can share,” Steve countered devilishly. He lifted Peter up, bringing him down slowly, making him feel every inch of the stretch and burn. Peter shook from head to toe, this was the first time someone other than Tony had done this. “Good, such a good baby,” Steve praised. “Lay back beautiful. I’ve got you.”

Peter bent backwards, Steve following, pressing down to drag him along his dick. The younger man whimpered against each deliberate push. Suddenly there was heavy heat against his lips and Peter’s gaze snapped up to see Bucky pressing his cock to his mouth. With a ghost of a smirk, Peter sucked him in and some of those luxurious hands returned, smoothing over his torso. Without warning Steve’s thrusting faltered. Peter couldn’t see but he could hear everything. “Tony…”

“Think I’d forgotten?” Chuckles. “Nowadays nothing compares to fucking my baby but breaking your back on the mattress is not a bad second.”

“He’s told me about you two,” Bucky added. “Didn’t believe at him first but we’ve played a few times. He still loves it.”

“Any objections then?”

“None.”

 _Uh uh,_ Peter grunted to soft laughter. Then Steve was pushing closer, pressing down so deep it was near painful. His pelvis pinched under the weight of the two of them. He moved Bucky away to free his mouth, “Tony it’s not Steve’s back you’re gonna break if you’re not careful.”

“Sorry babe.” The weight eased off and Peter sighed of relief.

“Much better, thanks daddy,” Peter arched up to meet Steve’s thrusts now ricocheting off Tony and into him. Bucky bent down to kiss him sweetly.

“Goddamn,” Steve groaned. “You two are fucking – AGH!” Tony had bit down at his shoulder, jacking up into Cap with intent.

“Come inside me,” Peter whispered looking into Bucky’s dark eyes. “Both of you. I need you inside me.”

“That really what you want?” Bucky asked just as quietly.

Peter licked his lips, “Please Uncle Bucky please. You have no idea…”

“Shh I got you,” Bucky rose and slid back into his mouth, straining to keep it slow and not hurt the young spider. “I’m close.”

“Yeah…” Steve gripped Peter’s hips as he slammed them together, forcing vibrations all the way to Bucky.

“Let go,” Tony ordered.

“Jesus,” Bucky breathed as Peter gripped his legs. The four of them released together, the sights and sounds of the others feeding into their own pleasure, drawing it out. Steve and Tony fell back as Bucky eased away but Peter caught him by the wrist.

“More…” he rasped.

“You that hungry baby boy?” Bucky rumbled. The super soldier swooped down to capture his mouth, groaning at the taste of them.  He maneuvered them over to the pillows and laid Peter top him face up. Steve’s cum still warm on his ass and legs. Bucky ran his tip through the destruction, smearing it on both of them. “Feel that doll?”

“Mmmm yes,” Peter purred. “Fuck me with his cum Uncle Bucky. Wanna feel drip down to my knees.”

“Fuck,” Bucky bucked up into him in one go. Peter arched up and Bucky held him there, thrusting hard and deep. Peter’s gaze moved over to Tony who slid off the bed.

“Steve fist that pretty dick for me, I’ve got a promise to keep.” Cap started jerking him off but then Tony returned moments later with a basic digital camera and they paused. “Once he cums,” he ordered the super soldiers, “don’t fucking stop, not even for a second.”

“Daddy,” Peter breathed.

Tony caressed his face with his knuckles. “Wreck him.”

The soldiers sprang into action. Bucky moved with abandon while Steve bit at his chest, gripping their cocks together. It took seconds. He was cumming, shouting hoarsely against the pleasure and pain of overstimulation. Arms banded around him to keep him from getting away. Steve and Bucky mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulders barrellinh him into a second orgasm and then a third and just wouldn’t stop. Wetness spread all over his thighs and even up to his back. Sloppy and slick, red and flushed, every inch of him felt dirty and depraved. The camera flashed and every beep rang in Peter’s ears.

Through teary eyes, he managed to look at Tony who snarled and flung the camera away. “Fuck this!” He hauled Peter away and pinned him on his side, Steve did the same to Bucky, facing them. Both daddies rammed into their boys and Bucky pulled Peter into a deep kiss, rutting their cocks together as they were fucked hard.

“Shit, after all that, this whoring little cunt still feels like home,” Tony rasped. “Aren’t you going to thank Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve for taking such good care of you? Well?”

Peter pulled away, gasping and wheezing, “Thank you, thank you, thank you Uncle Steve, thank you Uncle Bucky. Oh GOD – thank you daddy, oh fuck thank you so much daddy.”

Tony let his hand fall heavily on Peter’s ass, “That’s fucking better. When I’m done, three men will have cum in this ass. You will have actually opened your legs and let all of us have a piece of you, again and again. My sweet slut, but you love that don’t you?”

“Yes! I love it! I love it!” Peter panted frantically. “I’m yours! Fuck me daddy please. I can’t…need more…”

“I can’t wait for that to be you,” Steve hissed to Bucky. “So strung out and hot, whining like a bitch. Tony and I will break you open. You and little Peter will be lucky if we ever let you leave the bed.”

“God yes,” Bucky moaned.  A few moments later with strangled groans, they all came one last time, muscles tensing and jerking then going limp.

They rolled onto their backs coated in sweat and cum and gasping for air. Steve was the good man in the situation and got up to go get damp towels for them to clean up with. Once they were clean and kicked away the soiled blanket Peter proposed, “Sleep?”

“Three exceptional ideas in one day, you’re on a roll babe,” Tony flopped onto his stomach, already nodding off.

“You should see what I have in mind for next time,” Peter promised.

“So we are doing this again right?” Bucky checked.

“The smexy times shall continue dear James,” Tony mumbled.

“Wait does that mean we’re _together_ together?” the Winter Soldier raised his head a little. “I mean I love this but I’m not in love…like that…with you two…”

“Well I’m not either,” Peter assured. “Tony?”

“Pass.”

“Steve?”

“Same. If Pete doesn’t mind sharing Tony’s cock, that’s all I want. The only good part of him.” Stark threw up the middle finger back. “Soon you’ll enjoy it too babe,” Steve winked at Buck. “Whenever you’re ready that is.”

“Give me time to work up to it,” Bucky relaxed and settled in. “I’m not a whore like you three.”

Tony snorted, “I’m the only one who didn’t have a cock up my ass. You’re the whores.”

“You’ll make an honest man out of me though won’t you?” Peter jested.

“Damn right,” Tony swore. “But wedding later, sleep now.” With murmurs of assent, they drifted off.

**

A couple of hours later, Peter awoke while the others were still asleep. He carefully moved off the bed to tiptoe to the bathroom. Once he came out, he noticed a piece of paper on the ground near the door. He picked it up and immediately rolled his eyes.

_HOT DAMN KID! Congrats! I knew you had it in you (pun intended)_

_Keep it up…or rather them,_

_Aunt Natasha XXX_


End file.
